


Good Idea, Bad Idea

by Nymphalidae_Danainae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Road Head
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphalidae_Danainae/pseuds/Nymphalidae_Danainae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Мне нужно следить за дорогой, - строго говорит Дерек.</p>
<p>Стайлз отстегивает ремень безопасности.</p>
<p>- Так следи за дорогой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Idea, Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good Idea, Bad Idea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216432) by [bleep0bleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleep0bleep/pseuds/bleep0bleep). 
  * Inspired by [Good Idea, Bad Idea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216432) by [bleep0bleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleep0bleep/pseuds/bleep0bleep). 



> Спасибо Автору за этот замечательный фик)) и за разрешение на перевод))

***  
Дерек неторопливо ведет автомобиль по шоссе, которое извивается вдоль Калифорнийского побережья. Стайлз подпевает Бейонсе, выстукивая пальцами по бедрам и покачивая в такт головой. Он берет особенно высокую ноту и Дерек морщится. Он любит Стайлза, но Господи, у него нет голоса. До Бикон Хиллс осталось около тридцати минут, но они в пути уже час!

\- Ты можешь заткнуться? – шипит Дерек, впрочем, не слишком убедительно, и Стайлз смотрит на него, ухмыляясь.

\- Заставь меня, - фыркает он с лукавым блеском в глазах.

\- Я бы так и сделал, - говорит Дерек. – Если бы мы не ехали 70 миль в час.*

\- Твои проблемы, - отвечает Стайлз и вновь начинает напевать. Дерек доходит до ручки и захлопывает его рот ладонью. 

Стайлз мычит громче. Дерек прижимает руку сильнее, фокусируется на дороге перед собой и внезапно ощущает горячее влажное прикосновение к коже. Он дергает головой и смотрит на Стайлза, который проказливо лижет его ладонь.

\- Стайлз, какого… - начинает Дерек, но прежде, чем он успевает отнять руку, Стайлз ведет языком вдоль указательного пальца и всасывает его в рот, плотно сжимая розовыми губами. У Дерека перехватывает дыхание, когда он видит, как его палец исчезает у Стайлза во рту, а влажный язык ласкает его по всей длине.

Рядом раздается автомобильный гудок и Дерек резко переводит взгляд на дорогу – их автомобиль выехал на встречную полосу. Он выдергивает руку и вцепляется в руль.

\- Мне нужно следить за дорогой, - строго говорит Дерек.

Стайлз отстегивает ремень безопасности.

\- Так следи за дорогой.

Он смотрит на Дерека, а затем переводит взгляд на его промежность. Дерек вздрагивает, и пытается скрыть реакцию своего тела на недавний минет его пальцу. Однако Стайлз победно улыбается и наклоняется ближе.

\- Пристегни ремень, - говорит Дерек, отталкивая его.

\- Неа, - ухмыляется Стайлз.

\- Ты не даешь мне вести, - отзывается Дерек. – Мы почти дома.

\- Да ладно, - уговаривает Стайлз, а его пальцы играют с молнией на ширинке Дерека. – Сейчас 2 часа ночи, вокруг практически ни одной машины.

Стайлз облизывает губы, прикусывает нижнюю, и Дерек не может удержаться, чтобы украдкой не посмотреть на него. Стайлз, безусловно, намного привлекательней пустого шоссе. Он использует момент, пока Дерек отвлекся на его рот, и растегивает молнию, а проворные пальцы обнажают член.

\- Стайлз, - произносит Дерек, пытаясь вразумить, но прежде, чем он успевает продолжить, Стайлз решительно опускается на колени и обхватывает губами головку члена, и у Дерека вырывается стон удовольствия.

\- Хм? – мычит Стайлз, создавая вибрацию в горле, и Дерек дергается, а пальцы сжимаются на рулевом колесе, стараясь уверенно вести машину. Рядом проносится другой автомобиль, Дерек пытается ехать ровно, но это чертовски трудно, когда Стайлз медленно лижет его член по всей длине и сглатывает, сверкая довольными глазами.

\- Я тебя ненавижу, - стонет Дерек. Стайлз счастливо смеется, и скользит влажными алыми губами вдоль члена. Дерек отрывает одну руку от руля и прижимается к голове Стайлза, намереваясь оттащить его, но вместо этого его пальцы зарываются в волосы Стайлза, притягивая ближе.

Раздается гудок и еще один автомобиль обгоняет их подрезая.

Дерек давит на газ, пытаясь набрать скорость, и отчаянно борется с желанием посмотреть вниз, где медленно движется голова Стайлза, а его рот опускается к основанию члена, всасывая последние дюймы, и горло сжимает головку. Стайлз стонет, нетерпеливо сжимая паховые волоски, и Дерек отлично представляет, как у Стайлза втягиваются щеки, а взгляд затуманивается…

К черту все.

Дерек дергает руль вправо, съезжая на обочину.

Стайлз не останавливается, когда Дерек глушит двигатель, его язык скользит по чувствительной уздечке, а затем он слегка проводит зубами по головке, и Дерек чертовски рад, что он сейчас не ведет автомобиль, потому что все его тело вздрагивает от того, что творит с ним Стайлз.

Дерек дергает Стайлза вверх и впивается в его рот жестким жгучим поцелуем. Стайлз стонет и дрожит, пока Дерек проводит руками вдоль его тела и сжимает твердый сосок сквозь футболку.

Джинсы впиваются в напряженный член, и Стайлз издает сладкий, восхитительный стон, когда ладони Дерека сжимают его.

Дерек тянет его ближе, Стайлз забирается на колени, прижимаясь пахом и не разрывая поцелуй. Между сиденьем и рулем слишком мало места и дразнящее трение – это, конечно, хорошо, но этого слишком мало, Дерек хочет, ох черт, он хочет намного больше…

Стайлз отодвигается назад, извиваясь на коленях, Дерек открывает глаза, и видит, как тот заводит руку назад, прикрыв веки …

\- Ты растягиваешь себя?

\- Да, - отвечает Стайлз, его янтарные глаза потемнели от возбуждения. – Я подготовил себя, еще когда мы были на заправке.

\- Это было час назад, ты, чертов провокатор, - рычит Дерек и хватает Стайлза за задницу, а затем скользит пальцами вниз, чтобы убедиться. И, конечно же, дырка Стайлза растянутая и влажная от смазки. Стайлз одобрительно стонет, когда Дерек проводит пальцем по кругу. – Ты запланировал это, - обвинительно говорит Дерек, проводит пальцами по кругу и вставляет внутрь.

\- Да? – выдыхает Стайлз в поцелуй, прижимаясь открытым ртом к горячим губам и насаживаясь на пальцы Дерека.

Дерек открывает дверь, чуть не вываливаясь наружу, а затем хватает Стайлза за ноги, и сдергивает с него джинсы вместе с нижним бельем на бедра. Стайлз скулит, когда ткань проезжается по его красному, болезненно напряженному члену, а Дерек легко хлопает его по заднице, подтянув ноги Стайлза к груди. Он тянется к бардачку за презервативом, разворачивает его одной рукой, и перехватывает второй руку Стайлза, не давая прикоснуться к себе. 

\- Ну же, Дерек, - выдыхает Стайлз. Дерек застывает на мгновение, любуясь, как румянец окрашивает щеки и шею Стайлза, затем задирает на нем футболку, обнажая небольшой пушок на бледной груди. Дерек распластывает руки на животе Стайлза, прижимая его к сиденью. Стайлз дрожит, его голая задница задрана вверх, а Дерек просто наблюдает, ожидая.

\- Пожалуйста, Дерек, - просит Стайлз и Дерек толкается вперед.

Он врывается в невероятно горячую тугую дырку. Дерек энергично вдалбливается, и наслаждается каждым стоном удовольствия Стайлза, каждым неустанным движением. Это именно то, что ему сейчас надо. 

\- Только посмотри на себя, - выдыхает Дерек. – Боже, какой же ты жадный, тугой, ты так хочешь. Об этом ты мечтал, когда растягивал себя на заправке?

\- Да, Дерек, пожалуйста, пожалуйстапожалуйста, - искренне умоляет Стайлз.

Рядом проезжает автомобиль, но Дерека это не волнует. Он потерялся в дымке удовольствия, в отчаянных стонах Стайлза, в его тесном жаре. Дерек перехватывает руку Стайлза, когда тот пытается прикоснуться к себе, и толкается сильнее, бедра Стайлза движутся вверх и вниз по сиденью.

\- Ты хотел, чтобы я тебя трахнул, так что кончишь, когда я тебе разрешу, - рычит Дерек.

Мимо проезжает грузовик, издав длинный гудок. Дерек просто трахает Стайлза сильнее. 

\- Вот так, детка, - говорит он, когда Стайлз напрягается вокруг него. – Ты хотел мой член, всё правильно, все на этом шоссе знают, что ты его получил и как тебе это нравится. 

Стайлз выгибается, его розовые припухшие губы приоткрыты, глаза широко распахнуты, и он выплескивается на себя. Дерек довольно стонет, зрелище забрызганного собственной спермой Стайлза отправляет его за край.

Он наклоняется вперед и целует Стайлза в лоб, пытаясь отдышаться, и тут слышит вой полицейской сирены и видит огни останавливающегося автомобиля, а к ним уже движется офицер в форме.

\- Вот дерьмо, - говорит Стайлз, и Дерек поспешно выскальзывает из него. Только заправив себя и натянув джинсы, Дерек смотрит на заместителя шерифа, который осматривает их равнодушным взглядом. 

\- Господа, - обращается заместитель шерифа, приподняв бровь. Стайлз краснеет, подтягивает нижнее белье, еле успевая прикрыться, и дергает джинсы, но они запутались в ногах. Он старается держаться невозмутимо.

\- Привет, заместитель Пэрриш, - тянет Стайлз.

\- Мистер Стилински, - раздраженно вздыхает Пэрриш. Он поворачивается к Дереку с осуждающим взглядом. - Я полагаю, это Ваш автомобиль? Права и регистрацию, пожалуйста.

Дерек смотрит на Стайлза, который отвечает робким взглядом, и достает документы.

\- Мистер Хейл, Вы знаете, что здесь парковка запрещена?

\- Нет, - хмыкает Дерек, скрещивая руки на груди.

\- У Вас возникли какие-то трудности с транспортным средством на момент остановки?

Дерек смотрит на него, а в голове быстро складываются аргументы для оправдания, но тут встряет Стайлз.

\- Да ладно, это было небольшое приключение. Кайл, я могу называть Вас Кайл? Не нужно ничего предпринимать, серьезно.

Дерек закусывает губу, а Пэрриш переводит взгляд со Стайлза на Дерека. 

\- Вы можете называть меня заместитель Пэрриш, - говорит он сурово. - И боюсь, мне придется все-таки что-то предпринять, потому что в участок поступили множественные жалобы о непристойном поведении на этом участке дороги. Учитывая, что это Вашу голую задницу все видели, Хейл, мне придется арестовать Вас за непристойные действия.

\- Что? – выпаливает Стайлз и оба – Дерек и Пэрриш – бросают на него сердитые взгляды.

\- Вы можете забрать его в участке, - говорит Пэрриш, поворачивает Дерека и одевает на него наручники.

\- Боже мой, мне так жаль, Дерек, - говорит Стайлз. Дерек закатывает глаза, и Пэрриш уводит его.

Позже Стайлз нахально подлетает к нему в полицейском участке, Дерек сидит, прикованный наручниками к скамейке, ожидая, пока оформят документы для его освобождение.

\- Чего ты улыбаешься? – ворчит Дерек. – Меня арестовали из-за тебя. Снова!

\- Эй, я все уладил, мы решили, что это было недоразумение, - говорит Стайлз. – Я только что рассказал папе…

\- Ты рассказал своему папе. Что? - Дерек поворачивает голову и видит шерифа, который смотрит на него с другого конца комнаты холодным взглядом. – Стайлз, я не так представлял себе знакомство с твоим отцом, - морщится Дерек.

\- Не волнуйся, в смысле, я объяснил, что ты не приставал ко мне или что-то типа этого. Я сказал, что у нас отношения…

\- Стайлз!

\- Эй, наручники – это горячо, - играет бровями Стайлз.

Дерек откидывается на спинку, а Стайлз толкает его, говоря: «Да? Да?». В уголке губ мелькает улыбка, хотя Дерек все еще пытается сердиться на Стайлза. Но у него никогда не получается злиться на него долго. Даже когда он сидит посреди полицейского участка, ожидая, пока оформят его документы.  
_______________________  
*70 м/ч = приблизительно 110 км/ч.


End file.
